


Why are you so cold?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [18]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dark Past, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Character, Major Character Injury, Past major character injury, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe - Freeform, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe Angst, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: Ava finds Sara struggling today. We find out more about Sara's past.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Why are you so cold?

**Author's Note:**

> This more about Sara's past. We find out how she got her scars and some more about her family.

July 2015

Ava gets home from grocery shopping after spending the day at her office getting prepared for her first semester of classes as an assistant professor. She’ll be teaching classes all by herself starting with an ‘Intro to Biology” class starting in August. After bringing all the groceries in from her car she notices a sheet hung over the mirror on the entryway of their house. She just ignores it and begins to put everything away. After she is done she can hear the shower running in their master bath. As she heads down the hall and she notices that both of the mirrors by the bedroom door are covered up as well. She has no idea why, but decides she’ll just ask instead of trying to figure it out herself.

She gets into their room and takes off all of her clothes, intent on joining her girlfriend in the shower. As she opens the door she sees a very large sheet covering the bathroom mirror, now she’s really worried. “Babe why are all the mir…” Ava begins to say, but she sees the smaller girl curled up in the corner of their glass shower stall sitting with her legs pulled to her chest shivering. “Oh my god, Sara what’s wrong?” She asks as she quickly moves into the shower. She is about to bend down and check on her girlfriend when the water hits her, it’s freezing. She quickly shuts off the water and sits down and pulls the girl into her arms in an attempt to warm her up.

Her skin is freezing, her lips have gone blue, and she couldn’t stop shaking. Ava decides that she need to get her warm faster. She quickly gets up and picks up the shivering girl, who clings to her as she begins to cry. The taller woman dries them off the best that she could, she then move into their bed and covers them both up with the blankets. She is now lying flat on her back with the smaller woman clung to her chest still shivering and crying.

After about 30 minutes of crying Sara pulls away, she can see that the smaller woman’s lips had returned to their normal shad of pink, she sits up holding the covers to her bare chest. Ava rolls over so she’s leaning on her elbow, her body pressed against her girlfriends legs. Before the small blonde can even speak the other woman has a realization and asks, “Today is the anniversary of the accident isn’t it?” Sara just closes her eyes and nods almost unnoticeably. “Ok, but baby” She says moving to straddle the smaller blonde, “We’ve been together for 5 years and you’ve never had this kind of reaction. What happened today?”

The shorter girl takes a deep breath before speaking, “I was just doing some chores around the house, and every time I saw my scares I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach. So I just decided to cover up the mirrors.” Ava had noticed that Sara had a hard time looking at her scars every year on the anniversary of the accident. She had seen the other girls scars on their second date, the first time the slept together, but she waited until they had been together about a month before asking about them. It was then that Sara explained how she had been in an accident when she was a kid. It was a really bad, and her mom had died. It was never a huge deal because Sara had already processed it all by the time they met.

The smaller woman continued, “I decided to take a shower to clear my head, but as I was standing in the shower I realized that today I have lived more days without my mom than I lived with her.” A tear falls and rolls down her cheek. Ava slides off and pulls the woman into her lap so she is straddling her. She holds her tight as she cries for another few minutes.

Sara falls asleep at some point and wakes up, still naked, tucked into their big bed alone. She puts on some clothes and meanders out into the kitchen to find her girlfriend making a lasagna. Ava hears her walking down the hall and turns around and gives her a soft smile. “Hey you.” She says as the smaller blonde approaches the kitchen island. “Hey” She responds, her voice a little hoarse from crying. “How do you feel about some wine with dinner?” The taller woman asks. Sara just nods with a soft smile. Ava begins to put her hair up into a ponytail as she continues, “And do you wanna take a bath with me later?”

“That sound really nice!” The smaller woman says sliding her arms around the waist of the tall blonde and squeezing her tight. They eat dinner in relative silence, just a little small talk here and there about Ava’s day. They do the dishes after putting away the leftovers. Well more specifically Ava does the dishes while Sara stands hugging her from behind with her head resting on the shoulder blades of her girlfriend. The small blonde skims her hand along the hem of the other girls shirt lightly scratching at her toned stomach. Ava leads them upstairs after and begins to draw a bath. Sara removes the sheets from the mirrors and joins the other woman in the bathroom.

Immediately after turning off the water the taller girl is pulled into a kiss while the fingers of the other woman work at unbuttoning her shirt. After the two women are naked they braid each other’s hair in an attempt to keep it dry. Just as Sara is about to ask if the tall woman is ready to get in she sees her drop to her knees. Looking up at her with eyes filled with love she begins kissing each of her scars. This was something that Ava did from time to time, the smaller girl had always been rather self-conscious of her marred skin and was very apprehensive about talking about them. Her girlfriend had made her realize that her scars were just a visual of all she had been through and all that she had overcome.

After being turned around Sara places her hands onto the sink to stabilize herself. She has several large scars on her lower back/top of her butt that Ava has started kissing. She can feel the love and warmth every time the woman’s lips graze her skin, or her tongue runs the length of her scar. “Ava” Slips out of her mouth breathlessly, but she isn’t really sure where she was going with that. She feels the woman use her hips to stand up and them pull her towards the tub. The taller blonde climbs into their clawfoot bathtub first adjusting herself so her girlfriend can settle between her legs. After sitting down the shorter girl relaxes back into the front of the woman behind her. She can feel her breasts against her shoulder blades as she is held close by the arms of her girlfriend. Ava had one hand resting on the woman’s low stomach/hip and the other on her rib cage just under her right breast.

They sit like this just feeling close until the water is too cold to sit in anymore. They make their way to bed and get in without putting clothes on. Ava always knows when Sara needs skin to skin contact, it’s like she can read the other girls mind. This is a relief to the smaller girl because she is immensely embarrassed anytime she has had to ask. It’s something that she has never felt like she enjoyed until meeting Ava and now it seems as though it’s the only thing that can help calm her down in order to fall asleep on bad days. The two women drift off to sleep wrapped in each other’s arms, Sara holding on just a little tighter than usual as if the other woman would float away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. I always appreciate ideas and suggestions in the comments. Also let me know what you thought! Thanks!


End file.
